The present invention relates to exercise equipment and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for adjusting weight resistance to exercise.
Past efforts have led to various inventions directed toward adjustable weight exercise devices. Some examples of efforts involving dumbbells, barbells, and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,463 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,198 to Hettick, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,034 to Shields; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,762 to Towley, III et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,997 to Roth et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,442 to Krull; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,350 to Krull. Despite these advances in the art, room for improvement remains.
The present invention provides methods and apparatus which facilitate exercise involving the movement of weights subject to gravitational force. Generally speaking, the present invention allows a person to adjust weight resistance by latching a desired number of weights relative to a movable member. The present invention may be applied to weight stack machines and/or to free weight devices such as dumbbells and barbells.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention may be described in terms of a dumbbell system having a handle; weights disposed at opposite ends of the handle and maintained in spaced relationship relative thereto; and latches at opposite ends of the handle that move laterally in increments to selectively engage and disengage desired weights for movement together with the handle. Many features and/or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.